


但大铁棍子肛肠医院和卡玛巴卡蕾丝酒吧的大门永远敞开

by carboxyl



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 山治和罗的一次话疗 含少量罗基很雷 开幕雷击的雷 重度OOC 有大量魔改和自我表达
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 1





	但大铁棍子肛肠医院和卡玛巴卡蕾丝酒吧的大门永远敞开

尤斯塔斯·基德快半个月没跟他联系了，但是人应该没事，因为他开始报复性美甲，每天都在朋友圈做作狂晒，红色系紫色系金色系棕色系绿色系，还贴着各种blingbling的水钻和亮片，配合厚涂的黄色蓝色黑色银色嫩粉色MAC雷得他外焦里嫩无力吐槽。  
罗想劝他对自己好点，洗美甲那么麻烦，对指甲的保养也不好，就剩一只手了，可长点心吧！但心里实在耿耿于怀。从事实上看，是自己对不起尤斯塔斯在先，然而他从十三岁那年起就开始奉行“不管发生什么事总之先从别人身上找责任”的残忍成人原则，所以他并不觉得自己错了。拜托！一开始先走过来搭讪的明明是那个死丫头好吗！我只是个安静的正在和老乡安利心爱特摄的平平无奇的普通姐T而已诶！犯得着在朋友圈对我阴阳怪气吗！  
于是他选择冷处理，看谁能憋到忍不住先低头。尤斯塔斯都涂指甲油了，基本上等于宣告自己是个不守T德的ntxl了，绝对还会馋他身子傲娇暗示一通然后重归于好的。  
然后周五下班了就继续在伊万科夫的les吧找山治悲诉衷情。

山治最近也被他搞得有点烦。自己是专业调酒师兼副厨师长，不是开情感讲座的好吗！这些同性恋，扭扭捏捏，因为屁大点事就动辄又哭又闹，大方点承认错误，开个房一炮泯恩仇多简单，非得来来回回整这么多戏。  
所以他准备爆个猛料，堵住罗滔滔不绝的姬言姬语，也顺便坚定一下自己崆峒的心。  
他暂时放下了手里的玻璃杯，示意罗住嘴，现在是他的回合。

"喂，特拉男，你知道吗？我前两天去相亲了，跟一位lady。"露出左半边眉毛胡子拉碴在les吧打了两年工的山治说。  
罗终于，像两年前的山治一样，缓缓地闭上了滔滔不绝的嘴，然后又缓缓地把嘴张开成一个标准的0型，他露出了痛苦且不可置信的表情，胸口涌起一口腥甜。"黑足当家的，你…没事吧？"  
山治苦笑，他低头熟练地擦玻璃杯。"虽然是被那种原生家庭安排的，但lady非常美丽非常温柔，我们很聊得来。已经准备订婚了。"  
罗的脸开始僵硬，有拧成麻花的趋势，"可你…都这么久了，你难道不清楚自己是…"  
山治打断了他，他又擦好一只玻璃杯，转过身去把它放在柜子上，罗听见他划了一根火柴，点起一根烟。山治就这么背对着他，低沉地说："是，我当然清楚，所以我终于发现我已经对女士们完全丧失了性方面的兴趣。就像欣赏鲜花，你会想去赞美、呵护，但不会想和鲜花做爱成家，甚至会感到陌生、恐惧。我这样的人，本来也不需要家庭。"  
罗突然感受到一种自暴自弃，一种熟悉的什么都不在乎的自暴自弃，以及巨大的矛盾。山治吐出一团巨大的烟雾，接着说："但同时我也发现，我丧失了拒绝的能力，你知道吗？我没有办法拒绝，就像是我被他们发现还活着的时候，就每个月都按照他们的要求汇钱回去一样。我知道他们不缺这点钱，就是想要羞辱我，但我拒绝不了，不仅是因为我拒绝不了，还因为他们拿我养父的命做要挟。"  
山治蹙眉，他发现从一张口开始，自己计划中的第二个目的就再也无法实现了，因为不知何时开始，他居然默默地接受了自己的性取向，这很糟糕。

山治又说：“我对不起哲夫老爹，我对不起他，我这样的祸害，就不该被生下来，我怎么会变成现在这么个烂人了呢？我都恨我自己。我还没有报答他，就出来闯荡，现在又因为这种破事害他被威胁。”  
罗有点担忧：“你这周末要不来一趟我们医院吧，我们的心理治疗还是比较专业的。”  
山治回过头与他对视，圈圈眉下的左眼在半支烟的时间里已然充盈泪水、布满血丝，他的声音颤抖着：“我知道我需要被治疗，我需要被拯救，但我就是不想，我不想，这可怎么办。”  
罗沉默了一会儿，说：“如果没法跟现实中的心理医生开口，那你也可以试试在网上吐黑泥嘛，贴吧，豆瓣小组，肖浪，扣扣空间都挺好。”  
山治又吐出一口烟，眺望远处变幻的霓虹灯管：“可是anti-parents父母皆祸害小组已经被雪藏了。”  
他走近罗的身前，直视他，接着说：“你有没有经历过body shame？男孩，家里年纪倒数第二小的男孩，由于身体虚弱，成为全家人的笑柄。因为男人生来就应该阳刚、强壮、masculine，弱小就是原罪，弱者即使在自己家里也活该被霸凌。”  
罗无法回答，因为他也曾被灌输这样的教育——“弱者甚至没有选择死法的权利”。这句话在他心里烙了十几年，他不得不赞同此条法则的正确和残酷。可是它能适用于以直系血缘关系为纽带的家庭吗？  
“大姐是女孩，所以当然不是家里唯一一个孩子。那个男人在大姐一岁多的时候就又要了孩子，亏我妈妈‘争气’，生了四胞胎，全都是男孩，”说到这里，山治开始笑，“我是四胞胎里的老三。在这样的家庭里，中间生的孩子根本没有活着的意义，你懂吧？就像是夹生饭，火候不对，中间的米就又凉又生，再烧也不是吃了也不是，只能作为湿垃圾倒掉。”  
“但我那时居然还天真地相信，那种欺侮和霸凌是理所当然的，所以我没有还手。”  
“我妈生完四胞胎后身体就没有好过了，我只能去疗养院看望她，我看她吃的营养餐都很单调，所以想学做菜。”  
“然后因此被亲兄弟嘲笑和毒打，他们说我是垃圾、废物、娘娘腔。”  
“我希望我亲生父亲可以主持公道，然后遭到了他的嘲笑和毒打，他也说我是垃圾、废物、娘娘腔。大姐不敢明着帮我，只能在大半夜去禁闭室给我送饭。”  
“我妈病逝后，那个男人的脾气越来越坏，大概是因为丧失了一个出气筒吧，哈哈。”  
“可他拿我出气的时候，估计自己都恶心得不行。”  
“所以他什么也没给我，就让我滚，叫我再也不要出现在他面前。”  
“离开的时候只有大姐送我。”  
他的回忆断断续续，七零八落，罗不禁想：完了，很严重。

“所以我才不想去医院啊，你知道自己现在的眼神是什么样的吗？”  
“诶？什么样的？”  
“一种审视病人的眼神。你大概是把我说的每一句话都当做病情陈述了吧。别这样，我知道我有病，但不想被人当作有病。”

山治把烟按灭，在罗来之前烟灰缸里就攒了三五根烟屁股，这大概是第六根。接着，山治点燃了第七根。  
“我在卡玛巴卡也打了两年工了，来这里的蕾丝最多，给其次，也有少数直男直女，当然还有你们这种男性拉拉。我见过的人不少，但我总不知道自己是什么。如果非要给自己一个定义的话，那应该是男同性恋吗？我也不知道。但总之我已经不直了。”  
“我需要给自己一个社会性定义，在直男和弯男里作出选择。我其实不想承认自己是弯的，因为这对我没有一点好处，它就像一把枷锁，时时刻刻提醒我已经丧失了作为直男的权利。一个人的性取向和他的童年是有关系的，我在被哲夫老爹收养之前所经历的人，只有母亲、姐姐和其他人。我想保护母亲，却总在被母亲和姐姐保护。我想反抗父亲和兄弟，却无法做出实质性的抗争。我想向他们证明做厨师不等于娘娘腔，但却得到更恶意的打压。我恨自己的羸弱无能，可这种仇恨的出口只有我自己。”  
“一个人在受到伤害之后，再给他十倍的恩情都无法弥补，更何况，他会把受到的恩情也当作自己背负的罪孽，一辈子都在赎罪中度过。”  
罗静静听着，扶着酒杯的手指下意识一抖，是“DEATH”纹样的黑色刺青。  
“我早就想逃避了，但又不由自主地去背负那些东西。”  
罗依然无法应答，他只能等山治继续说，说到他不想再说为止。  
“罗，告诉我该怎么做。”  
罗惊愕于他终于把话柄递给了自己，以及山治突然叫他“罗”而非“特拉男”，他是认真的。  
“既然如此，那就接受它，为了自己。接受性取向和报答恩情不都是很好的事吗？去做自己想做的，去做给你这份恩情的人想让你做的。我们可以自由地在直或者弯里作出选择，然后接受它。你的养父对你有什么样的期许？”  
“‘不要感冒了’。他叫我‘不要感冒了’。”  
“同性恋一样可以身体健康万事如意，相信我。伟大航路不歧视任何人，任何人都享有健康和自由的权利。”

“那么，罗，如果是你，能接受我吗？就算你接受了，其他人能接受我吗？我们这样活着，会低人一等吗？”  
“这里是新世界，没有不可能的，更没有不能被接受的。”  
“就算是我这样的人，也能被接受吗？”  
“你当你谁啊，别人说不定根本就不care你是谁呢，更不会在意你喜不喜欢男的。”  
罗又说：“当然，我们也不必为自己的性取向过分骄傲，能为自己骄傲就已经很好了。”  
山治挑眉反问：“哦，是吗？那你呢？”  
罗笑了，“你猜。”  
山治把烟叼进嘴里，拿起手边刚擦得锃光瓦亮的空玻璃杯，碰了碰罗的杯沿。  
叮——  
两人都笑了。

山治说：“对了，还有个东西没给你看来着。”  
他从口袋里掏出一个罐子，在罗的面前晃了晃，眼尖厨力深厚如罗当然一眼就认出来了——隐身黑的变身罐头。罗内心默念：我很兴奋但我要克制克制克制。  
然后他情不自禁地说：“让我摸摸行不行？”罗感到脸很痛，他是专业医生，虽然不是心理专业的，但这么做也太不应该了！  
然后他的手就不由自主地伸了过去，罐子通体漆黑，手感光滑，放在手里轻轻的，像是电视上卖的装瘦腿丝袜的罐子，他的手指滑来滑去，表情逐渐间桐慎二，不禁用神谷浩史的声音低声赞叹真不错啊这锻炼到刚好的....我能玩一年(?)。  
“哇...特拉男，你克制一点，表情猥琐了。”  
“啊？哦哦哦哈哈...I’m fine, thank you.”  
“这是正品，特摄片拍摄现场演员专用原装版。我亲生父亲寄来的，我也不知道他把这种东西寄给我干什么。”  
“要不...打开看看？快喊一声HENSHIN试试！”  
“特拉男你比之前还OOC。”  
突然，“砰”地一声，罐口自动弹开，可能是被那句HENSHIN触发了声控程序，里面黑黢黢的东西一下子往外弹飞出来，掉到了地上。山治逐一捡起，发现了战斗紧身衣、披风、面罩各一件。  
山治往上面喷了两记香水，扔在吧台上，点起一根烟。“看着就恶心。”  
他又说：“特拉男你要是喜欢就拿走好了。”  
罗摆手拒绝，因为他不能要。就算再喜欢的东西，由别人施舍而得到也不是好的体验，更何况杰尔马66本身就是横亘在他与山治之间友谊的鸿沟。已经到了这个地步，他不愿意再做山治原生家庭的间接帮凶，一个人的梦魇必须要靠他自己亲手撕碎，罗不会阻止他。  
罗决定再帮他一把，于是他故意凑近山治耳边说：“可这是隐身黑啊，穿上去就能大摇大摆钻女澡堂的。”  
山治一反常态地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，连“色即是空空即是色”都不用默念，便干脆地摇了摇头，满脸大贤者的光辉。“不了，不了。女孩子是圣洁而美丽的存在，不能因为我这双业障深重的眼睛而被玷污🙏”  
“所以特拉男你真的不要吗？”  
“说了不要了。我可不喜欢别人穿过的原味。你要是实在不想留着，扔掉它不就行了吗？”

“那就扔了吧。”  
山治把战斗服、披风和面罩揉成一团，塞回小罐子里，然后对着厨房的干垃圾桶一扔——咣当、咕噜噜。正好进去。  
他拍了拍手，回过头，彬彬有礼地给布琳打了个电话，说抱歉，是布琳小姐吗，我是山治，这次打电话来是想告诉你我是同性恋，没法给你幸福，之前不该那么草率地和你谈婚论嫁，真的很抱歉拖累了你，希望你以后能遇到更好的，对不起，真的很抱歉，再见。然后把通讯录里所有备注为“文斯莫克·xx”的人全部麻利地拉进了黑名单。  
“啊...清爽多了。多谢，特拉男。”  
“不不...我只是坐在这里听你说话而已。”  
山治把手机放回裤子口袋，洗了把手，说：“就是谢你能听我说话啊，你是不是傻，你们这些女同性恋，总是自我意识过剩。”  
罗满头黑线。

“哎，再说说你和你铁蹄小女友的事呗？”  
“你不是不想听吗？还有我可从来没说过他是我小女友，你不要误会了！”  
“我现在想听了，不行啊？”  
“行吧行吧，我之前说到哪儿了来着...总之我必不可能先低头道歉，我知道他最近就是想打击报复我，但你懂的啊，固炮那么久了还分不清床上床下，是我的错吗？他又不是没有爽到过，怎么偏偏这回能跟我赌这么久的气，都23了，不是小孩子了吧！”  
门口的风铃响了响。  
山治手撑着下巴，眼神飘过去，开始倒数。  
他默念5，4，3，2，1，0——

“哇你不知道他审美有多糟糕！拜托！本来涂999不是挺好的嘛，当时你也在场来着，是不是很可爱很正常！现在我都不敢刷朋友圈，一打开就是炫彩美甲炫彩口蓝口绿口紫，还没到LGBT parade的时候诶，至于那么花枝招展吗！我眼睛都剧痛——”  
然后涂着MAC heroine、做了墨绿色美甲，在28摄氏度高温下还穿着毛茸茸皮草外套的基德一脸没好气地走了过来。  
山治伸手招呼：“哟，稀客啊，这边坐吗？”  
罗猛地回头，差点心肺停止。  
基德看也不看他一眼，问山治点了一杯冰镇梅子酒。  
罗蹙眉，感到深深的被嫌弃了。  
两个人都坐在吧台边，但只是背对背喝闷酒，谁也不说话。吧台里的山治识相地安静擦玻璃杯。

最后还是罗先出声。  
罗说：“以后不要三天两头做美甲了，对手不好。”  
基德说：“干嘛？你是我谁啊你就管我？我每小时换一次美甲你也管不着。”  
罗说：“就非得要给一个定义才有资格管你吗？”  
基德说：“你既然没胆量给，还拿我当代餐，我出去随便再找一个不爱管我的也比你强！”  
罗满头黑线。“你真的得对自己好一点。”  
“那你能不能对我好一点？”  
“我是你谁啊就对你好？”  
“你神经病啊！我才23岁，我傻逼吧，大好青春给你这种坏女人当了两年固炮，520本来开开心心的还被你那么搞！我也是T，我也要面子的啊！你知不知道我有多珍惜我那只999，就因为你！我起床之后就把它掰断扔垃圾桶了。你赔啊！”  
罗无奈苦笑，他转过身，从高脚凳下来，揉了揉基德的红头发。  
“对不起。”  
基德心里一阵酸，梅子酒也酸，酸得他眼睛痛。  
他抬起头，说：“嘁！”  
罗说：“我赔你。不吵了行不行？”  
基德别扭地说：“谁稀罕...”

山治目送两人搂搂抱抱地出去，稳稳地把几百贝利的纸钞收入柜台。他对着玻璃橱柜，光明正大、自信、勇敢、旁若无人地掏出化妆包里的ysl人鱼姬109补妆，若有所思：“女同性恋，真的不行！看来姐还是继续崆峒比较好~”

卡玛巴卡酒吧的大厅里，彩色霓虹灯管拼成一句长长的话：无论踏错了男人之道也好，或是踏错了女人之道也好，终究没有偏离人之道！在这片清澈的天空之下，让我们的LGBT之道璀璨绽放吧！！！——卡玛巴卡推进城分店店长，冯·克雷


End file.
